


The Weather outside is frightful

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Yule Series [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cody takes advantage of the situation, M/M, Obi-Wan is okay with this, Only One Bed, Relaxation, Snowed In, The weather outside is frightful, based on the lyrics of a Yule song, but we're man enough not to give a shit, makes for a good title, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan get snowed in after crash-landing on some planet or other. They find shelter in a cabin and in each other.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Yule Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997287
Kudos: 92





	The Weather outside is frightful

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, not the best Yule fic out there, but I haven't written this trope before.

&*&*&*&

The trek through the mountain from their downed ship wasn’t horrible, they had three days to get where they needed to be before the storm set in. Along the way, the two did some hunting and gathering, even though a space port was only another three miles by way of the flight of a golden orb* they wouldn’t make it in time. 

Cody had thought they would find some type of cave system to make home in for a few days, but the Force was on their side for once and they found a small cabin. The Sign on it said it was for visitors and to leave some supplies for the next group. Inside they found some rather nice blankets, obviously someone rich had found their way here, canned vegetables and dried meat. Along with what they had gathered their meager dinner consisted of some good nutrition. 

Cody put the tin plate in front of Obi-Wan with a soft glare; “Please just eat it, or I’ll force it down you.” he threatened. 

“You would do it too.” Obi-Wan laughed softly. Here datapads didn’t work. Therefore there was nothing taking his attention away from Cody. The vod gave him a satisfied look in return. 

“I’d ask the others to help me, you’ve been tube fed enough to know that the Fruit Troop would have my back.” 

“And the rest of the battalion wouldn’t hesitate to tell them where I am either. I swear, hide and seek isn’t any fun with you lot.” Obi-Wan playfully whined. 

“We are gross cheaters and don’t care when it comes to taking care of you.” Cody smiled. He sat down to his own stew and they ate in companionable silence. Because Cody would make Obi-Wan eat, either by way of pretending the spoon was a spaceship or by tying him down to the single bed and making a mess. 

Obi-Wan would rather neither happen. 

Soon enough the wind began to pick up outside, the glass rattled in the windows. Obi-Wan did the cleaning up while Cody got the fire going stronger. He wasn’t afraid of getting cold, but Obi-Wan came from a planet where his physiology could be dangerous in these types of conditions. The two then sat by the fire talking about anything and everything until it was late enough to go to sleep. 

Obi-Wan had slowly began to relax, without anyone on their trail, they didn’t need to worry about suddenly being attacked in the night. The snow storm would make certain that anything prowling around would return to its den in favor of warmth. 

And at least they weren’t on Hoth. 

Cody smooshed Obi-Wan up against the wall and then climbed into bed behind the other. “I can fight you know.” Obi-Wan huffed. 

“Yeah, but if anyone wants to get to you, they have to go through me first.” Cody replied. Then, he lent over Obi-Wan and laid a kiss on the others lips. Obi-Wan flushed red and Cody is certain that it went to his toes. 

He smiled and climbed up to throw a leg over Obi-Wan, they were naked and Cody decided he wanted to see where this was going to go. Obi-Wan seemed receptive since he didn’t push his Commander away. 

“I like to be called Sir in bed.” Cody replied. 

Obi-Wan smiled up at him. “I might be a handful, sir.” he replied playfully. 

“That won’t be a problem.” Cody promised him. 

&*&*&*&*

In the end it took a week for the snow to melt enough for them to get down the mountain and to the spaceport. The hickies hadn’t faded by the time Obi-Wan got back to the Negotiator where every Clone smirked at him, and congratulated Cody behind his back. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly. 

  
  



End file.
